The invention relates to devices for cutting threads on lathes or any other machine tools. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic uncoupling device for opening half-nuts provided in a conventional mechanism for cutting threads.
In known devices of the type under discussion thread cutting on machine tools is performed by a combination of rotary motion of a workpiece and longitudinal motion of a carriage supporting a tool. In the apron of the lathe a mechanism comprising one or two half-nuts is incorporated. The half-nuts are engaged or disengaged manually by an operator. Repeated thread cutting usually requires close attention from the operator, particularly when threading is close to a shoulder.